El porqué Arthur odia a Nehuen
by foreverendsshere
Summary: El porqué Arthur odia a Nehuen era algo muy facil de explicar. El argentino, cuando se lo proponía, era terrible. UkxUs UkxArg


Si en este momento, se pudiese describir a Arthur Kirkland con una sola palabra, esa palabra seria: colérico.

Colérico porque quizás estaba desarrollándosele un tic nervioso en el ojo por el enojo que estaba sintiendo, colérico porque sus manos temblaban y sus uñas se clavaban en el asiento aterciopelado sobre las gradas, en el que se encontraba sentado. Oh, y tener al imbécil de Alfred junto a él no servía para calmarse.

Una de las razones por las cuales estaba en una sección privada arriba de las gradas, en el estadio de Wembley, es porque justo al frente de ellos, estaba siendo desarrollado un partido, —por no decir un partidazo— el cual, provocaba que el inglés quisiera arrancarse sus cejas.

Resumiendo, el equipo británico estaba perdiendo dos a cero, contra uno de los países que más odiaba el cejón este. Argentina.

Más de la mitad del estado se distinguía por los colores celeste y blanco. Los cantos de la hinchada se escuchaban claramente, como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacer que el inglés quiera cometer un suicidio, — o una masacre, lo que pasara primero. —

Arthur respiraba lenta y ruidosamente, como había leído una vez en un libro para controlar la ira, la respiración era nada más y nada menos que la clave para mantener la calma.

Iggy, decime que se siente

Tener en casa a tu papá

Te juro, que aunque pasen los años

Nunca nos vamos a olvidar

Ese suave canturreo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación, ya que esta se encontraba llena de hinchas adinerados que habían reservado el lugar o alguna figura política importante en ese momento, si exceptuábamos al morocho que estaba en uno de los primeros lugares, disfrutando el partido.

Nehuen, más conocido como Argentina, de alguna manera, había conseguido entrar dentro de la sala y colocarse en los primeros asientos, junto a Arthur, Alfred y otro tipo que nadie conocía. El ojiazul seguía cantando en voz baja mientras le daba algunos tragos a su fernet branca, o como él lo denominaba, "el manjar de los dioses"

Aunque ni Arthur ni Alfred eran estúpidos, ellos habían sentido la indirecta, más que todo el británico, al estadounidense incluso le había parecido gracioso pero su pareja se encontraba casi echando espuma por la boca de la rabia que tenía.

—Hola, ¿Cómo están? —les conversó descaradamente el argentino, dirigiéndose hacia Arthur y Alfred.

Alfred sonrió un poco tratando de disimular la emoción, al fin, después de tanto tiempo con Antonio jodiéndolo con aprender español, iba a poder aplicar sus conocimientos y Arthur, seguía con el tic en el ojo.

— ¿Qué mierda querés intento de europeo? —literalmente gruñó Arthur.

Nehuen por un segundo quedo pasmado porque no esperaba esa respuesta, pero después, se compuso y volvió a tener ese aire de picardía que siempre tenía, sonriéndole ampliamente. Arthur no lo odiaba por ser Argentina, lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que le recordaba un poco a Francis con ese aire de "Soy superior a vos, cerrá el culo"

Aunque Arthur no era muy diferente a él.

—Nada. Acá tranqui viendo el partido, ¿Lo están disfrutando?

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque en menos de dos segundos el Caballero ingles se encontraba tratando de golpear al Argentino, el cual solo le encontraba el lado divertido a todo.

Porque había que aceptarlo, incluso Alfred disfrutaba sacarle canas verdes al pirata con complejo de caballero.

N/A: Bueno, siendo sincera, hace un rato se me ocurrió esta historia y me pareció muy graciosa porque incluso me imagine a Arthur tratando de ahorcar a Nehuen.

Una de las razones por las que le puse Nehuen en vez de Martín al personaje es porque me gusta más ese nombre, y también me parece mucho más argentino porque es de origen mapuche. Y puede que alguna persona se sienta ofendida por el vocabulario que use para referirme hacia Arthur, asi que permítanme decirles que me parece muy estúpido que se enojen por eso, no estoy insultando a la cultura británica, ni nada, simplemente esa es mi forma de expresarme. Oh, y probablemente vean o lean más historias mías porque personalmente me encantan las parejas de Hetalia.

Y ya que Hetalia no me pertenece, le debo créditos al señor **Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
